


Happy Birthday, Mister Wayne.

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/"><b>shardsofblu</b></a>. The prompt was <i>Birthday Parties</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mister Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/profile)[**shardsofblu**](http://shardsofblu.livejournal.com/). The prompt was _Birthday Parties_.

Diana strode into Bruce's office as though she owned it and everything inside, including the man himself.

"Diana?" Bruce asked, startled. He hadn't expected to see her until later that evening, and even then, he hadn't expected to see Diana so much as Wonder Woman.

"Bruce," she said with a nod, as she walked right up to his desk, and gently pushed his chair away with her foot.

Before Bruce even knew what was happening, she was sitting in his lap, encircling his neck with her arms, and had leaned in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday," she whispered against his lips.

Bruce pulled back abruptly. Frowning in confusion, he looked at her for a long moment before finally saying, in the nicest possible tone, "Diana... sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but my birthday isn't until February."

Diana smiled, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh, I know," she confessed, "but if you give me half an hour, I'll _make it_ your birthday."

"Well, then... happy birthday to me," Bruce whispered, signaling his surrender. Who was he to argue with a princess, anyway?

> End.  



End file.
